<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Morning After by Embarassedbutkinky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366317">The Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky'>Embarassedbutkinky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, M/M, Secret Relationship, Walk Of Shame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This morning at 5 AM, Goten was quietly slipping out of Trunks' bedroom after a secret night together. He ran smack dab into his seventeen year old niece Pan, slipping out of Bulla's room after a wild night of their own. Now its time for an awkward Uncle and Niece chat...<br/>To be clear, this is NOT Goten/Pan, they are just the only characters who are present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bra Briefs/Son Pan, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all!</p><p>I couldn't get this idea out of my head today, so I had to get it down on paper. I think this is going to be just a one shot, but I'm going to leave it open as maybe having more chapters, just because I think there are more places we could go with it. If you would like you can let me know if you think this is one that should be continued or if it feels self contained. :)</p><p>Thanks all!</p><p>EBK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was early, even by the standards of the small diner that had just opened for breakfast. The open sign was displayed every morning at 5 on the dot, and only two minutes later a man pushed opened the glass door. His normally wild hair was even messier than usual, and there was a slight blush to his cheeks as he stepped inside, holding the door open for his teenage niece to come inside as well. She took the offer, slipping by him with a nod of thanks and slinking toward a table in the back of the diner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both slid into the booths on either side of the table, and a middle aged woman in a short pink uniform approached them with a pot of coffee. She smiled warmly, wondering why neither of them seemed to be able to meet the other's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, my name is Marnie. My, we're early birds this morning aren't we?" She laughed sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh gods…" the girl muttered, dropping her head into the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled at Marnie weakly. "Sorry, I don't think either of us got much sleep…" he trailed off, and the girl cringed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coffee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely," the girl said, not taking her face out of her arms. "Black."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take cream and sugar," the man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marnie nodded and poured them each a cup of coffee, handing the man a few packets of sugar. "Do we want menus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," he said, then paused and looked at her. "Do you feel like eating, Pan? I can cover it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a Saiyan, aren't I?" Pan sighed, finally looking up. "Yes, please, Ma'am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marnie nodded to them, heading back to the kitchen. When they were alone they fell into an uncomfortable silence. He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we should talk…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna call my parents, Uncle Goten?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten stirred his sugar into his coffee. "Where does Gohan think you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan glanced at the clock on the wall. "Mom and Dad are at a conference for Dad's work in Nikki Town. It wasn't over until late and there's a few more speeches this morning, so they stayed at a hotel. They'll be back at noon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So they think you're…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At home," Pan admitted. "And I was. At first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten set his jaw. "No. I'm not gonna call them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, you're seventeen, going on eighteen here in a couple months. At this point ratting you out won't do much but make me lame."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," she breathed a sigh of relief as Marnie brought them menus. They thanked her and lapsed back into silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Uncle Goten?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan cleared her throat. "You, uh… you have a hickey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten's eyes went wide and his blush worsened. He picked up the spoon from his napkin and tried to check out his reflection. "Son of a… he knows my neck bruises easily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan chuckled in spite of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just can't believe it. I've known you since I was born, I had no idea you and Trunks were… I mean when I caught you sneaking out of his room this morning I thought at first you'd been following me for Dad. I didn't know you had your </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason to sneak into Capsule Corp."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten sighed heavily, trying to adjust his collar to hide the mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan snorted, the absurdity of the situation really hitting her. "That didn't help, Man. I can still see it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, well, your shirt's on inside out. I wasn't gonna mention it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan looked down, wincing to see the seams of her shirt were on the outside. "Oh. I got dressed in the dark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten chuckled, leaning back and crossing his arms. "So… Bulla, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan floundered a moment until the waitress returned. Marnie carried a small notebook and a nonjudgmental smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What will we have?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have a number two, a number three, two number fives, and extra bacon," Goten said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same," Pan said, handing the menus back to the confused woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was gone Pan took a big slurp of her coffee, and then set the cup down. "Yeah. Bulla."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long has that been going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Few months," Pan said. "Well, ten months. But we haven't been… this is the first time I ever stayed over. She just texted me at like midnight that her parents were gone for the night and if I was careful with my power level I could sneak in without her brother noticing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten snorted. "Trunks sleeps like a log once he's down. You don't have to be that careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Plus it looks like he was distracted last night?" Pan asked boldly, looking directly at the hickey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten smiled mildly. "Yes. He was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this your first time sneaking into Trunks' room?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many times have you spent the night there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment. "Oh… about twice a week, every week, for ten years."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She blanched. "No way! I've seen you guys together all the time, I didn't know he was your boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if I'd call him that," Goten said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what, he just booty calls you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten rubbed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always figured I'd have this conversation with someone someday, but I didn't think it'd be my niece."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you caught me, but I caught you, too," Pan said, pointing at him. She shook her head. "You're right, though. I can't believe I'm walk-of-shaming with my Uncle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed as Marnie brought out the first of their many dishes, quickly digging into his pancakes. "So, I'm hoping it goes without saying, but this morning </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan twisted her mouth. "I won't tell anyone about you and Trunks, if that's what you mean. But if you don't mind… I have kinda been wanting to talk to someone about Bulla. We aren't telling anyone we're together yet, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been ten months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten grinned. "So you two are together? Like, fully together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan set her chin in her hand. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend. She's great. She's strong and funny and really smart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten looked up mischievously. "These damn Briefs. They pull you in. I'm happy for you, Kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When are you going to tell people? Are you nervous how everyone is going to react?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think Mom and Dad will be fine with whoever I want to date. We're just a little nervous about--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vegeta?" He cut her off with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because that's one reason Trunks wanted to stay quiet for a long time. Then one day during one of Bulma's parties she made a joke about me and Trunks being a cute couple because we were sitting next to each other. Trunks went white as a sheet, but I don't think anyone picked up on it. But then Bulma asks Vegeta what he'd do if Trunks was secretly madly in love with a Son and Vegeta didn't care at all. If I remember right the exact quote was 'why would I give a shit about the boy's sex life? Pass the potatoes.' That was it. So don't let him hold you back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan nodded, but stared at him curiously. "Okay, I've got to ask. Ten </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>? If you're not a couple, what are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "It's complicated, Pan. And you're seventeen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not asking about…" she lowered her voice and leaned forward. "I don't want to know about </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten chuckled. "Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But like, do you love him? How did it start?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten called for more coffee, pushing aside his empty plate to grab his omelette. "It's a long, boring, grown-up story. Trust me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>five</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Try me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten paused a moment, clearly choosing his next words very carefully. "We always… we always cared about each other, you know. Everyone thought we were like brothers, but I knew that was a bit off because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a brother, and Trunks felt different. But we never ever talked about… and then one day when we were just hanging out something clicked, and we were all over each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who tops?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten choked on his coffee, coughing hard. Pan handed him a napkin and he cleared his throat. "Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kid. I thought you said no dirty stuff?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. "I was just curious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not appropriate for me to talk about with my niece," Goten said, still wiping his mouth. He coughed once more, a bit less genuinely, in a way that sounded a lot like "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, anyway, my only experience with relationships was my parents, so I kind of assumed we were together after that first time. But then he told me we should keep it casual, date other people, then maybe have some fun once and while if we wanted to. I agreed, mostly because I didn't want to stop, and he dated women here and there for a few years. Eventually though he just stopped trying to find other people. Why bother when he had me on speedial? He still wanted to keep it a secret though. And we've been like that for years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you ever want to go public?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… bring it up. Yeah. Sometimes I do want to tell people and be a real couple. He doesn't. Sometimes I get mad and tell him it's over, but we both know I can't stay away. Trunks is a lot like his parents. He likes to stay up for days on end, like sixty hours usually, training and then working on his engineering projects. Then when he starts to think he should sleep soon he texts me to come…" he glanced at her, reminding himself of her age, "uh, put him to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you ever say no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted uncomfortably. "I've tried. He knows how to push my buttons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know…" he muttered. "He talks all nice, or he sends pictures. Calls me Baby. He tells me how long it's been since he rested and says he needs me, and I show up in my clown makeup to coax him into bed. I don't learn, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan frowned. "He sounds like a dick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten smiled weakly and shook his head. "It's not like that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> we ever do. We still hang out together a lot, train on the weekends, he's been my best friend since almost birth. But he doesn't want me, publically, he just wants someone to come take care of him when he's horny. And I love him enough to let him get away with it. Don't let Bulla do that to you, okay? Make her agree to tell people. I'm in real deep, but hanging on like that can hurt, and I don't want you to go through it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan was about to speak when her phone rang. She snapped her fingers, suddenly remembering. "Bulla wanted me to call when I got home to make sure I was okay," she said, pulling it out of her pocket. She blanched when she saw the name, biting her lip. "Oh. It's not Bulla."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten tilted his head, watching closely while she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Dad," she said cautiously. "Oh. You called the house? Three times. Uh… no, I didn't pick up because…" she struggled, her other hand tightening nervously around her napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten reached out and grabbed her phone, pulling into his ear. "Hey, Bro, it's me, I have Pan. Yeah, sorry, I would have called but I didn't want to wake you guys up. I heard you were out of town so I swung by to check on her this morning and she was already awake. We went and sparred for a while and now we're having breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan put her hands together and emphatically mouthed </span>
  <em>
    <span>'thank you' </span>
  </em>
  <span>at her uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no problem, Gohan, I don't mind. Oh she did great," he winked at her. "At one point she even punched me directly in the neck and left a bruise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flashed him a thumbs up that she'd stick to that story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, see you later," he said, passing the phone back to Pan. She took it, relieved to hear her much calmer sounding father on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, Dad. Yep, I'll be home when you get there. Okay. Bye." She hung up the phone, slumping over the table. "That was close. I owe you one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten chuckled. "One time, Bulma knocked on Trunks' door while I was in there. I had to hide in his closet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ironic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. She talked to him about his new design for </span>
  <em>
    <span>fifteen</span>
  </em>
  <span> minutes. I just sat there by his shoes, naked and regretting my life choices."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan smiled, grabbing her third plate of food. "Honestly, this is kind of cool. I didn't know we had so much in common."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten snorted. "Yeah. Right. Being lovesick fools for the Briefs. Must be genetic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… was it a night worth the risk?" He asked, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," she mumbled, smiling lopsidedly. "Ten years sounds like a long time, but I can see why you keep going back if Trunks is anything like her. She's so sweet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Makes you feel like you're the only person in the world?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trunks gets sweet and cuddly after we… when he's ready to sleep. He doesn't want me to go until he falls asleep, and I usually drift off too. That's why I didn't get out of there until almost five. It's amazing we haven't been caught."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm kind of glad I ran into you," Pan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too, Kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you want to have breakfast again sometime?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometime? Could you mean next month when Vegeta and Bulma are gone again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed. "I was planning on telling Mom and Dad I'm having a sleepover with Bulla. Which is technically true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten rubbed his chin. "You know, if Vegeta and Bulma are gone, and you and Bulla know I'm there, I wouldn't have to rush out in the middle of the night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in conspiratorially. "You think we should tell Trunks and Bulla what we know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trunks will be embarrassed, but he'll keep your secret. And you know what, they can just deal with it. The Sons have spoken. We have some bargaining power here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell yeah," Pan nodded, crossing her arms. "Besides, this way we don't have to sneak off to bed and wait to make sure you guys are asleep and won't barge in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then maybe the next morning we can go out for the Sons Breakfast of Shame, Part Two," she announced, lifting her coffee cup at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clinked his cup against hers. "We don't have to bring them with us, do we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed nervously. "Uh… not yet. Maybe one day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe one day," he echoed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I kinda feel like yelling at Trunks for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. "I'm a big boy, Pan. I can handle my boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha ha, you said it," Pan teased him. "Now you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to admit he's your boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn. I've never said that out loud before. Feels kind of nice to be able to say it to someone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," she smiled, nodding. "It does."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>